1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a nozzle plate, a liquid ejection head, and an inkjet recording device.
2. Background Art
Ink having a high permeability is often used to improve the resolution of images in inkjet recording methods. However, ink having a high permeability has extremely high wettability since its surface tension is low, which invites a problem that the nozzle surface of an inkjet head (liquid ejection head) is easily contaminated.
Therefore, an inkjet head or a nozzle plate is demanded which is capable of suppressing contamination of the nozzle surface of the inkjet head and ameliorating the durability and water repellency of a water repellent layer on the liquid ejection surface of the substrate of the nozzle.